


Violet potter, Sith Master

by xray75



Series: Violet potter [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xray75/pseuds/xray75
Summary: First chapter here we come!
Series: Violet potter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835674
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	Violet potter, Sith Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter here we come!

Once Violet had finished her ship, she had discovered why earth had never heard of other worldly beings before. It was quite simple, really. Zannah had taught her that the galaxy was connected through hyperspace, which was basically a bunch of really fast highways. And by really fast she meant lightyears fast. Over thousands of years, Hyperspace lanes collapse. Earth had been colonized by mostly humans in the reaches of space, as a sort of haven. This was all during the existence of Dinosaurs. However, when the meteor that killed all of the Dinosaurs hit Earth, not only were the Dinosaurs killed but 90% of the human and alien population as well. All hyperspace tech on earth was also destroyed. This basically made it so that the 10% of humans left on Earth had to start from scratch when it came to technology.

The Hyperspace link that connected Earth to the rest of the galaxy had remained, but having no way to communicate to other worlds they couldn't ask for any help, and eventually they were simply forgotten by the Republic. Violet was actually grateful for this fact, because it would have made it a lot harder to take over if there had been aliens involved. Now, however, with the blueprints of all the ships in the galaxy that she had received thanks to Zannah, she could begin production of her own fleet.

She decided to print out all of the Blueprints of all of the ships that Zannah had shown her. "Draco, I am going to need you to issue an order to seize all of these materials for the Cytherean military, effective immediately. Don't take from people's homes, but businesses is OK. Make sure that any mines are mined at double time for whatever is on this list. Once you have enough, you will focus all military construction on these ships. We are preparing for War, Admiral" she said. Draco looked a bit bewildered.

"why would we need interstellar space ships in a war, Empress?" he asked.

"there are Aliens out there, Admiral. With technology FAR superior to ours. However, with these blueprints, plus our Magic, I believe that we can be ahead of them within the year. Is that clear?" Draco nodded, shocked and a bit disbelieving at the fact that there were extra terrestrials. He followed and issued the order anyways.

The people of Cytherea would speculate and create conspiracies about what was going on in the Government facilities that required them to utilize the mines to such an extent. They would never figure out until the construction was complete.

SEVEN MONTHS LATER

Victoria sat in the former headmaster's office in Hogwarts castle in the center of Victoria, Cytherea. She was about to reveal the 'project' that the military had been working on for the past seven months.

"People of Cytherea!" she said, speaking into the camera. "I am addressing you all today to tell you some somewhat shocking news. Aliens exist. We have evidence of aliens. In fact, Earth was once an Alien territory until the Meteor that killed the Dinosaurs struck. That meteor also destroyed alien technology, which was far superior to ours, at least until now. I am proud to announce that we Earthens, or Terrans, have built our own technology that now surpasses all alien species. With magic, we have created things that they have never dreamed of doing. Flying in space without a suit, for example, with use of the simple yet practical bubblehead charm that is expanded to surround your entire body, created by our very own CASA, or the Cytherean Aeronautics and Space Administration. As of seven months ago, I discovered a way to travel to these unknown planets."

"Using the so-called hyperspace, we can travel in space ships, yes space ships, to anywhere in the entire galaxy. The rest of the Galaxy is currently in the midst of what they are calling the clone wars. On one side, a droid army led by a Dark Lord and his apprentice. They are both masters at wielding a certain type of magic called the force, which exists in everyone and everything. Certain force-sensitive people, including us wizards and witches, can learn how to wield the Force. Some force-sensitive people can wield the force, but not magic. All magicals can wield the force." She explained. Now for the big announcement.

"If every Cytherean will look outside their windows or go outside in the next ten minutes, you will see something stunning. We in the Cytherean Imperial Navy have determined that it is time to reveal all of our 'projects' that we have been working on." Violet made a grand gesture with her hands, and at that moment, Earth saw something they had never seen before. Massive ships rising out of the ground from many parts of the world. In fact, because of the sheer size of the fleet that was rising, everyone in Cytherea could see at least one Imperial ship. About 50% of Cytherea feinted wherever they were standing.

The large triangular ships were still rising into the sky, along with many more smaller vessels, including a couple of Naboo vessels, and other types of small cruisers, making it easy to blend in whichever planet created the ships first.

A widespread "Enervate" charm was placed on all Cytherean citizens, and those who had feinted woke with a start, stared out at the ships rising from earth, and realized that no, it hadn't been a nightmare.

Violet continued her message. "we are going to join the Clone Wars as a third party, and an alternative to the tyrannical rules of the Sith and the Jedi, who lead both sides. We will eradicate both parties, as they have been trying to do to one another for tens of thousands of years. The entire galaxy will soon be ruled by Cythereans, and Earth the Hub of the Galaxy!" she shouted, raising her arms in the air. "Now, on top of our current military, out of the 10 billion people on Earth, the Cytherean Military numbers about 5 billion troops. All of those troops will now be retrained over the next year for space. Then, we will make our existence known yet again to the Galaxy. They forgot about us once, let them never forget again!" around the Globe, even the ones disoriented from the Enervate, cheered loudly. You can only imagine the cacophony that that created, shaking Earth to it's core

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all liked it, be sure to leave a review!


End file.
